


Freezerburn Drabbles (Recovery)

by Shippingk8



Series: Freezerburn [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Classical Music, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, Gay, Metaphors, Past Stories, Present stories, Shenanigans, Useless Lesbians, What if scenarios, future stories, together together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippingk8/pseuds/Shippingk8
Summary: I wanted a place to put the side stories that just wouldn't quite fit in the main story, "Recovery." It is also spot for me to throw fun Freezerburn shorts however frequently I get a chance to write them.





	1. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's easier to say things in a metaphor. (Takes place during the epilogue of "Recovery," likely before Part 2)

Yang leaned back against a log as she looked into the crackling fire, utterly lost in thought. A smirk pulling at her lips as she reminisced.

**_I still can hardly believe it._ **

Feeling Weiss move next to her made the blond looked over. The princess wore her fake frown when she asked, “What's so amusing?”

“Oh it's nothing,” the blond answered. After a pause she let out, “Well, I guess I'm just still surprised that you were always into girls.”

Weiss rolled her eyes.

“Oh come on,” Yang exclaimed, “there was all that stuff with Neptune.”

Weiss looked down at the ground, clearly a little embarrassed, “That wasn't actually _genuine_ interest.”

Yang looked at the heiress with a raised eyebrow, “Really?” She clearly remembered the princess practically throwing herself at the blue haired goofball.

“It's hard to explain,” Weiss sighed into her words.

Yang sent the princess a look to tell her that she wasn't buying that; she knew there was more to this story. So she waited patiently till Weiss continued.

The heiress rolled her eyes and let out an angry little huff of resignation, “I've always liked women, but I didn't always _know_ that I liked women.”

Yang just looked at her intently while trying to figure out if she had heard her girlfriend correctly, “Riiight...”

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as she organized her thoughts. The heiress looked at her with that little scowl she wore whenever she was frustrated and trying to get something to come out the right way.

“Imagine that growing up the only thing you are told or ever given to drink is water.” the heiress started.

Yang wasn’t sure where Weiss was going with this, but she could tell that her girlfriend was really trying and that this wasn’t easy for her, so she decided to just listen.

Looking into the fire Weiss continued, “Your parents, your friends, everyone you know only ever drink water. You have heard that there are some people who drink other things, but you've never really seen or actually truly been exposed to such a thing.” Weiss had a far away look as she stared at the fire, “Water, for you at least, is the only thing you are able to drink.

“So you drink water.” The heiress looked away, “because it is what everyone expects you to do. You find that you don't hate water, but you after a while you know that you don't like it as much as you are supposed to. At least not as much as everyone else seems to, which makes you feel... different.” A frown drew across her face as she spoke, “But you learn to deal with it and you do your best to find things you like about water, and every once in awhile there is a type of water that is more interesting than the others and so you take a sip thinking, maybe you just haven't found the right one.

“Then one day you are out on your own, and you finally see someone drinking _coffee_.” A look of awe lightened Weiss's face as she continued, “And they look content and elated. It's a type of happy you've never really seen before, and somehow it resonates within you on a profound level. After that something changes inside of you. Before you always told yourself that you would only ever drink water; you wouldn’t even let yourself entertain that there could be anything else. But after that day you start to imagine what it would be like to drink coffee. When you think about it you find it exciting and positively enticing; like the way you know you are supposed to feel about water. Suddenly it seems like you can't stop thinking about coffee. So one day you secretly work up the nerve to take a drink of coffee.” A warm smile sat on Weiss’s face as she talked, “And it's better than you imagined; it feels like your whole world suddenly opens up. Coffee is amazing," she voiced with a far away look of remembrance. "You love everything about it, and it makes you feel wonderful.”

Suddenly the saddest look Yang could imagine washes over her girlfriend’s face, “But then you remember that you can't ever truly let yourself have it, because if the people in your world found out… they would be utterly ashamed of you and it would ruin everything that you had worked for.

“So you pretend, to keep everyone _else_ happy.” Weiss paused with a deep frown and knitted eyebrows, “Until one day you just can't anymore, because it makes you so unbelievably sad. And to make matters worse, you somehow found the most astonishing cup of coffee that you’ve ever seen. You would do anything to be able to feel its warmth, no matter what it would cost you. And it turns out to be worth it, because for the first time in your whole life you feel…,” Weiss finally turned to look at Yang, “complete.”

Yang’s eyes were wide in wonder. She was so entranced by Weiss's story that she almost didn't hear the heiress ask in a quiet nervous voice, “Did any of that make sense?”

“Wow,” was all Yang could say for a bit. “That was one of the saddest, yet most beautiful things I've ever heard. And while I don't 'get it,' I think I understand.”

Weiss let a small smile touch her lips that made Yang return the gesture with a happy grin.

The heiress bit her lip and managed to get out, “You are one amazing cup of coffee,” but not without blushing.

Yang felt her heart melt at the princess’s words. The blond reached out to cupped her girlfriend’s jaw, before leaning down to pull the wondrous woman into a kiss. It was sweet and tender, but there was a soft undercurrent of yearning behind it. Weiss's hands held onto her tightly even as the smaller woman melted into Yang’s body.

When Yang finally broke the kiss Weiss curled into her chest. After the heiress had settled Yang let out a content sigh and whispered, “So are you princess.” Yang’s arms tightened around the heiress and she nuzzled her cheek into silky soft hair, “So are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this will tide everyone over while I work on Chapter 10.
> 
> If you have any drabble suggestions, message me on tumblr at Shippingk8 or in the comments.


	2. Laid Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An injured Yang has to deal with a very mad Weiss. (Takes place after Part 2 of the epilogue for Recovery)

Yang sat in bed with her leg propped up as she watched Weiss pace. Her left knee had been bandaged, but there was still a dull ache even with her semblance working to heal it.

“You could have been killed, what were you thinking?!” the heiress yelled at her.

“Well first off I'm nearly killed _most_ days. Second, you were kinda in trouble, so I wasn’t really thinking. It was more an impulse thing,” Yang answered her irate girlfriend.

The light blue eyes flared at Yang’s response.

_**Oh right she gets mad when I rush in without thinking. She just yelled at me for that on Tuesday, or was it Saturday? ...No I think it was both of those days actually.** _

Yang's focus snapped back into place and she realized that Weiss was pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What?!” the blond exclaimed. “You’re my princess,” she smiled in a way she knew Weiss wouldn’t be able to resist, “It’s my job to protect you.”

The smaller woman scowled at Yang with her arms straight at her sides and her tiny fists clenched, “For the last time don’t call me a princess, I’m an heiress. And more importantly I’m a skilled huntress just like you.” Weiss stamped her foot for emphasis. “You need to let me take care of myself.”

As much as she tried Yang could not keep a grin from her face. She loved it when Weiss got all worked up and went into tsundere mode. It was stinking adorable how hard Weiss tried to hide that she cared.

“Don't you dare make that face, it’s utterly patronizing when you don’t trust me to look out for myself,” Weiss fumed.

Yang smiled and let out a gentle laugh, “It’s not like that at all. I’d trust my life to your skill, even on your worst day.”

Weiss looked over at her, irritation slightly deflated, “Then why did you jump in front of me? I could have taken that hit, in fact I was halfway to countering it when you barged in.”

Yang crossed her arms and shook her head as a soft smile met her lips, “Because I love you Weiss.”

The Ice Queen’s eyes went wide with shock and her jaw hung slightly open.

“Oh,” Weiss answered quietly, “I see.”

And like that the ice storm was over. It wasn’t like it was the first time that Yang had told Weiss that she loved her, but every time she got pretty much the same response. It always made Yang think about just how cold Weiss’s childhood must have been if those simple words still staggered her. That in particular never failed to make Yang’s heart ache.

She held out her hand for Weiss to come over. The heiress blushed and looked away nervously, but eventually made her way over to accept Yang's gesture.

The blond smirked right before she pulled on Weiss hard enough that the smaller woman landed on top of her.

“Yang, no!” Weiss shrieked, “You're leg!”

“Don’t worry, I'm fine,” Yang laughed. She pulled on Weiss so that the smaller woman would cuddle up on top of her.

As the heiress nuzzled her face into Yang’s shoulder she quietly spoke, “I love you as well,” small hands held tight to Yang’s jacket, “and… thank you… you dumb dragon. Just don’t do that again!”

Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss and smiled as she kissed the top of her girlfriend’s head.

**_I don't care what you say, you'll always be my tsundere princess. And I will always be there to protect you._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the stories or would like to see something in particular leave a comment below or message me on tumblr at Shippingk8


	3. That one time at Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it pays not to knock. (Set sometime before the start of volume 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are into music, then the first piece that Weiss listens to is, the 3rd movement from Philip Glass's Violin Concerto 1. The second piece that she starts to listen to is the beginning of Rouse's Flute Concerto.
> 
> **This is why Yang is always teasing Weiss about showering with her during "Recovery."

 

The strong beat of the contrabassoon and timpani drums rang in Weiss’s ears as she read. The constant driving melody of the violin and harmonizing cello pushing her through the slower points of her history text. The music was so moving that, at times, it was hard not to stop reading and just bask in the wonderfully moving flow of the symphony.

Normally she would never listen to music on such a high volume, ear health was after all an important component for any huntswoman, but a certain partner’s incessant chatter had made reading nearly impossible otherwise.

She looked down at her scroll and thought about turning down the volume of her earbuds now that Ruby was gone and she finally had the room to herself, but decided against it. She loved the next movement’s use of french horn and how it elicited a regal yet somber setting. So instead she stayed her hand went back to the assigned readings from Doctor Oobleck.

As she leaned over the book at her desk she paused only to take notes on any important names or cities that the text mentioned. Which turned out to be a frequent occurrence. They had just started their study of the Grey War, and given the prevacive extent of conflict by the end of the semester she would have a rather large binder full of just her reading notes.

By the twenty fifth page of text her hand started to get sore from jotting down information, so she set down her pen to take a break. She honestly didn’t know how Blake got by without taking any notes.

Weiss’s brow narrowed, it was a terrible trait shared by  _all_ her teammates. Blake at least had a studious nature to back her up. Her elusive teammate always managed to make scores just below the heiress’s own, which was no small feat.

She closed her eyes and rolled her neck. It probably had something to do with the ridiculous amount of time Blake spent in the library. Weiss would have been there herself, but she had always done better studying in her room. Alone. Other people usually wanted to socialize, gawk at her, or more often than not, scrutinize her from afar. Being in the confines of their room just felt less stressful and more… secure.

The heiress looked down at her neatly organized study space. Even though she was in Vale now, people still recognized her, and putting up a constant facade was tiring. She picked her pen back up from its position next to the other three identical writing instruments and set her resolve to continue her work.

Progress was swift and continuous after that, right up until she reached the passage about the early political structure and struggles of the Kingdom of Vale. She paused and let out a long frustrated growl. The subchapter was needlessly convoluted in her opinion, and after the third reread she felt the need to stop and save herself the burden of the text’s lack obscure meandering.

She took a deep breath and listened to her music for about a minute before attempting to decipher the pages again. As she scanned the passage she absently scratched her head with the end of her pen, only to have a lock of hair fall into her face.

An annoyed raised brow examined the stray white strands, and she pushed it behind her ear so that she could finish reading. But every time she moved to write something, it would fall back out of place.

The heiress rolled her eyes and relented to go to the bathroom to fix her hair. There was no way she was could get through another forty pages of text in such a disheveled state.

With a perturbed sigh she picked up her scroll and began thumbing through her music as she made her way to the room’s facilities. As reached out for the handle to their bathroom she pondered what might pair well with the next section of text.

**_I have to read about one of the Mistrial conflict next, I think that calls for a light but somber piece. Perhaps something with a flute concerto._ **

Weiss found the symphony she was thinking of and tapped on it. Though she was not two steps into their bathroom when she raised her gaze, and found the last thing she ever expected to see…

Long sculpted bare legs stepped out of their shower, as rivulets of water ran down them and onto the floor, just like water rolling off a marble statue. Her breath caught in her chest as her gaze followed the flow of water upward. For what she saw was nothing short of physical perfection.

The meticulously form of the legs gave way to toned posterior muscles and shapely hips that flared outward, only to taper back in to a divinely chiseled back and torso.

A knot grew in Weiss’s throat, and she felt her temperature rise the higher her eyes traveled.

Eventually time seemed to start again as a strong muscular arm gently pushed the door to the shower closed. Yang faced slightly more than a quarter turn away from Weiss as she looked in the mirror, apparently none the wiser to the heiress’s presence.

Weiss knew she should leave and that she shouldn’t gwack at her teammates exquisite, breath stealingly bare form. But she couldn’t stop herself.

More to the point, she didn’t  _want_ to stop.

The heiress painfully subdued her desire as she watch Yang reach upwards and gather her voluminous hair in a ponytail. Droplets of water streaked down the taunt muscles of the her arms till they reached her carved shoulders.

Every bit of the woman before her was elongated while also being drawl tight in that singularly exasperating pose, as though she were modeling for a painting. It was utterly breathtaking and evocative at the same time. Weiss’s eyes ended up wandering a bit lower than the shoulders she had previously admired to take in the dips and curves of the woman before her.

She almost bit her lip at how lascivious it made her feel. But it was that instant that she noticed, in the reflection of the mirror, that Yang’s eyes were fixed directly on  _her_.

Weiss was suddenly drowning in panic as she realized the ramification of what she had let herself do.

Her eyes widened upon not knowing how long she had been staring, or how long Yang had been aware of her being there. She had just practically outed herself to her teammate. Her heart hammered in her chest as she failed to cope.

Somehow, through her panic, she managed to noticed that Yang’s lips were moving and she at least had the presence of mind to jerk out her earbuds.

“-I don’t actually mind if you stare,” a grinning voice broke Weiss from her paralyzed trance and snapped her eyes back up to meet the ones in the mirror looking at her, “but a picture certainly lasts longer.”

Embarrassment and shame flooded the heiress. She knew she must have turned redder than she ever had in her whole life.

**_What am I going to say! If I knew how long_ ** **she** **_knew I was here I could maybe just apologize and for barging in unannounced. I could say that I was staring because she was in the way of the mirror that I need to use. Or I could say that-_ **

“You know,” Yang reached for her towel and started to dry herself off, the mockery in her voice unmistakable, “I never figured you for a peeping tom, what with all your fancy Atlesian upbringing,” the blond ended with a grin.

The jab was just the push Weiss needed to move from shame to anger, “You. I can’t believe what a crass galavanting exhibitionist you are!” Weiss balled her fists and hardened her nerve, “Did it ever occur to you that I was caught off guard by the fact that you were traipsing about with nothing on? How dare you accuse me of being lowbrow; I was minding my own business when you somehow snuck in here and decided to parade around stark naked!”

Yang finished drying herself off with a disbelieving raised brow, and then turned to face Weiss fully.

Much to the heiress’s dismay her eyes were nearly level with the blond’s completely bare chest. She immediately sucked in a breath and shot her eyes to the ceiling.

**_Now she is just taunting me on purpose._ **

She heard a chuckle then a divisive tone, “Last time I checked it wasn’t a crime to take a shower, and unless you prudish Atlesian’s have developed some new technology, you sorta have to get naked if you want to get clean.”

Weiss looked down just enough to catch Yang smirking at her as she continued, “Sorry if my ‘bare form’ hurt your delicate sensibilities, but you didn’t seem to mind ‘til I caught you staring.” She tapped her chin, “I wonder why that is?” Yang drew out her question.

The heiress ground her teeth. “Atlesians are not prudes, and neither am I,” she growled but worked to keep her eyes from drifting too far downward. “We just have more class and modesty than some bumpkin raised out in the middle of nowhere. You are the one who,” she glanced down again and blushed even brighter, “ _still_ refuses to cover yourself while in the company of others. Did it ever occur to you that I wasn’t staring and was instead just flabbergasted at your boarishly uncouth behavior?”

Yang threw her towel over her shoulder instead of around herself, “Did it ever occur to you that you could have knocked?” Then the dragon’s eyes narrowed mischievously, “Or were you  _hoping_ to catch me coming out of the shower,” she asked as she made a sweeping gesture with her hand down her body.

Which despite her efforts made Weiss’s eyes follow suit.

“Will you use that towel already,” the heiress snapped in anger.

“I did,” Yang replied. “I’m completely dry now, as you have plainly seen.”

“Uhhhh, you insufferable-,” Weiss growled. “That is not what I meant, and you know it! Will have please have the decency to cover yourself.”

Yang brought her finger to her lip in thought, before answering, “No. Not until you admit that you were staring.”

Weiss felt her eye twitch in frustration, “Fine, I admit that I looked at you longer than I should have out of shock and circumstantial conditions.” Yang’s brow raised in a nonplussed manor and that made the heiress know that that wasn’t the admission the blond was looking for. So she played to her teammates bravado in hopes that it would get her out of the conversation once and for all, “I will also conceded that I have an appreciation for the human form in general, so I apologize if my gaze lingered too long as it admired your physic and structure.”

The words seemed to do the trick, and Yang’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

But then a shameless smirk spread across the dragon’s lips, “While I do know that I’m a work of art, I think we both know that you were-”

“You underhanded brute,” the heiress cut her off, “You never intended to cover yourself, you just wanted an excuse so that you could continue to brazenly taunted me with your flagrant and unapologetic,” she couldn’t  help but glace down as she spoke, “n-nakedness.” Her face burned again and she cursed her own sapphic nature.

“I take back what I said before,” she voiced in anger, “I couldn’t possibly appreciate your form, because it is paired to such a crude goading oaf.” Weiss stood to the side and turned her head to avoid further entrapment, “Now if you are quite done, I was trying to use this area before your very presence ruined my day.”

She heard Yang walk towards the door, and Weiss let out an internal sigh of relief. But less than a second later a chuckling laugh and remark made her fold her arms in defensive ire, “Whatever you need to tell yourself princess.”

Weiss turned her glare towards the blond, and was about to fire back when she saw Yang leaning against the side of the bathroom door. Her left arm above her head and towel over her right shoulder as she lazily showed off her body with absolutely no hint of modesty.

Words unconditionally failed Weiss at the site, but the devious dragon wasn’t interested in waiting on her to come up with a retort, “You know, had you come in fifteen minutes earlier you could have just hoped in with me and saved us both this argument.”

The blond mockingly winked at Weiss, “Maybe next time princess.” Then closed the door with a sly smirk.

It felt like steam poured out of Weiss’s ears she was so mad. It was at that moment that the stray lock of hair from before drifted back into her face, and she audibly screeched in frustration. Only to hear the deplorable dragon in the next room laugh at her.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm down before stalking over to the mirror to fix her hair. But the whole time all her mind could focus on were the scandalizing curves and lines that she had longingly fixated on just minutes before. She ground her teeth in frustration.

**_Why does such an obnoxious broot have to be so unbearably attractive?_ **

Weiss let out a soul deep sigh and sunk her head into her hands.

**_I am going to dream about seeing her naked for months now._ **

* * *

    


	4. The Trouble with Transfomations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the details of how and why Raven and Qrow transform was never revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been a little down recently and needed to write something fun before I dove into the next chapter of "A Business Proposal." 
> 
> This a ridiculous side story that takes place after volume 5 events of "Recovery" story line. I will start the sequel to that story someday, I swear! 
> 
> I am also assuming Oscar/Oz is not with them, because... reasons.

 

Yang smiled as she sat next to her sister and uncle by the small fire they had started. The journey back to Atlas was not one Yang was particularly thrilled about, but relaxing with her family while Ruby asked Qrow a million questions was a refreshing reminder of the past. 

She leaned back against a log she had found and was happy that, for a change, she was not the one foraging for dinner. 

A twinge of anxiety hit her when she recalled how eager Weiss had been to take the task. She knew going back to Atlas was one of the last things Weiss wanted to do. Which was why her girlfriend had been keeping herself busy since the second they had left Haven.

Normally she would have gone with her girlfriend, but Blake had volunteered at the same time as Weiss. A worried frown touched her lips at the thought of the two of them being alone together.

**_Hopefully they kill dinner, and not each other._ **

Despite her trepidation, Yang was hopeful that a little more time together might smooth things out between the two. 

“Hey, Uncle Qrow,” Ruby’s voice rang out, bringing Yang’s focus back to the present.

“What now pipsqueak?” he asked tiredly before taking a hit off his bottomless flask.

“Well,” her sister started in her normal inquisitive tone, “I’ve been wondering. You can turn into a crow and Raven can turn into, well, a raven. And I can turn into red rose petals when I move fast, so does that mean that Yang can turn into a dragon?”

Their uncle stopped mid glug and looked away. Normally Yang would have brushed off yet another of her sister’s insane questions, but his reaction piqued her interest. He was hiding something.

“Heh,” he laughed nervously, “Not exactly.”

Ruby’s eyes were wide and Yang could tell that she wasn’t about to let this go, so instead of questioning their uncle herself she decided to let Ruby do the dirty work for her.

“So then Yang can transform, but just not as a dragon?” her sister asked with jubilation.

Qrow smirked, “Sure. Like you said, changing form does run in the family.”

Somehow Yang wasn’t buying that answer, but before she could question him further her sister hit her with a flying hug attack.

“Yang, Yang, Yang,” she exclaimed, “This so exciting, you are going to learn to transform into a bird!”

“Ruby,” she struggled to get away from her sister’s entangling hug, “calm down. That isn’t what he said.”

“But,” Ruby finally loosened her grip, “what else would you transform into if not a dragon?”

“I don’t know,” Yang sat back up full of questions for her withholding uncle. “Hey, old man what do you-”

An irritated scowl marked her face when she saw that their uncle was conveniently missing.

“Typical,” Yang growled.

Ruby stood up and started to scan the ground and then the trees around them, “Awwwww, I had so many more questions to ask.”

Yang smiled a little at that.

**_Probably why he left._ **

After she stood and brushed her self off she was met by her sister’s mischievous smile.

**_That look is only a good thing when it isn’t directed at me._ **

“My dear sister,” Ruby started dramatically, “as team leader I believe it is imperative that we teach you how to transform. It is of paramount importance to the strategic success of our team.”

Yang met her sister’s hamworthy speech with a raised eyebrow, “You learned those words from Weiss, didn’t you?”

“I- you-,” her sister stammered, “Well I’m not the only one that has picked up things from Weiss, captain grumpy pants. You used to be fun and up for anything,” Ruby pouted, “now you just mope around all the time.”

“Hey,” Yang shouted defensively, “I’m still fun. It’s just-”

When she saw the disappointed look on her little sister’s face the excuses of being more grown up and having to work through all the trauma of the last two years didn’t seem like the right thing to say. Even if it was the truth.

Instead, she sighed with a reluctant smile, “Alright, where do you think we should start?”

Ruby’s eyes grew so wide that she reminded Yang of Zwei at dinner time. 

“I have no idea,” her sister shouted as she threw her arms into the air, “but there have to be plenty of things we can try!”

Yang laughed, she had to admit it was nice to see her sister so excited and happy. Plus she had to admit, she was pretty curious to see if her uncle had been telling the truth. 

In a way, it did sorta make sense. If Qrow and her mom could transform, then why wouldn’t she be able to as well?

Her sister started to pace back and forth as she thought out loud, “When I use my semblance I turn into rose petals. And when I want to activate my semblance I have to focus my aura and imagine what I want to do.” Ruby stopped and pointed at her, “Yang, focus your aura and  _ be  _ the bird.” 

“Ruby, I don’t think-”

“BE the bird Yang,” Ruby commanded.

A long sigh escaped Yang, but it was as good a place to start as any. She channeled and focused her aura in her core and imagined a jet black bird. It’s wings, feathers, feet, beak, all of it in as much detail as she could.

About minute later she peaked open an eye and asked, “Anything?”

Her sister let out an disappointed sigh, “No.”

Yang laughed, “Alright, what else you got for me Rubes?”

After tapping tapped her chin in thought for a moment Ruby answered, “Well when I transform it starts by me spinning. Try that?”

“You want me to spin?” Yang asked, more than a little skeptical. 

“Yep,” Ruby answered more confident than before.

“Right,” she sighed.

**_I can’t believe I am doing this._ **

She started to slowly spin in place in a circle, but after a few rotations she saw Ruby frown.

“Focus on being the bird Yang, channel your aura,” Ruby chastised her.

Yang rolled her eyes before closing them and again picturing the bird in her mind. 

After a few seconds she was starting to get dizzy, which made Ruby’s next words very unwelcome, “Come on spin faster Yang! And uh… try putting your arms out like a bird.”

“What,” Yang’s eyes snapped open, “Come on Ruby.”

“Do it grumpy pants!” Ruby demanded.

Yang started to get angry, but tried her sister’s technique. Unfortunately the faster she spun the more dizzy she became, and after a minute of spinning at top speed she tripped on her own feet and fell down.

Sick to her stomach and laying in the dirt she could feel her semblance start flair. “Ruby,” she growled as the trees around her wobbled. 

“Good try,” Ruby held her hands up and laughed nervously, “but maybe calm down a little bit.” 

Her sister’s eyes widened and she snapped her fingers, “Or don’t calm down! Maybe you need to try with your semblance activated.”

“Ruby I am irritated, but nowhere close to activating my semblance for real,” Yang answered from the ground, still a little queasy.

As she sat back up she saw her sister start to pace again, only to stop a moment later, “You hit like a girl.”

“... I can’t even begin to unpack how bad that insult was,” Yang replied in disappointment.

“Fine you asked for it,” Ruby looked at her melodramatically. “Your boobs... are big and dumb looking.”

Yang started laughing, “That is definitely not what Weiss thinks.”

“Eww, grossgrossgross!”Her sister looked at her mortified, “That’s my best friend Yang!”

This only made Yang laugh harder, “Face it Rubes, you just aren’t one for insults.”

“Oh yeah, well,” Ruby thought for a minute, “Your new scarf looks like a neck brace for a traffic cone.”

She looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow until Ruby’s arms dropped and she bent over in defeat. 

Giving up, her little sister frowned and kicked a rock as she walked away, “I don’t know! What am I supposed to do, tell you that I was the one that scratched your bike and got paint on it after you first got it?”

Yang immediately saw red, “You did what!?!?”

Ruby leaned back a little, “Well, you had assumed that it was Zwie, because he was covered in paint, but you see…” her sister touched the tips of her index fingers together nervously. “What really happened was I was putting a new spring into Crescent Rose’s folding mechanism when my hand slipped and its blade sorta flew out.” 

The longer her sister talked the more angry Yang became. It had taken her three months to save up enough money to get a new paint job and their dad had lectured her about being more responsible for an hour when he found out.

“Then I was trying to think of how to fix it when Zwie came in and started to bark at me,” her sister continued, “and I was so surprised that I jumped and hit one of the shelves. Then there were paint cans falling everywhere… so I activated my semblance to escape and let Zwie take the blame,” she ended in a rush as she cringed.

Yang towered over her sister, infuriated, “I’m going to-”

“So maybe try activating your semblance now?” Ruby squeaked.

Her eye twitched as she backed away and released her semblance. Flames covered her body as Yang glared at her sister. 

“This time try to spin faster, maybe uh, use Ember Celica to help,” Ruby suggested timidly.

“Oh I want to use my weapon alright,” Yang scowled. She held onto her anger and turned away. 

Firing off Ember Celica to get into the air and get more spin actually wasn’t a bad idea. Yang focused on her raging aura, before feeling her feet leave the ground. 

When she came back down a short time later she was well aware that she hadn’t transformed, but the spinning maneuver had dissipated her semblance. 

So the look of shock and worry on Ruby’s face when she opened her eyes was confusing.

“Uhhhh, Yaaaang,” her sister pointed up and behind her.

“Oh crap,” Yang responded, at seeing that she had set all the trees around them on fire. “Crap, crap, crap. Ruby, how do we put it out!”

“Don’t look at me!” Ruby yelled. “Weren’t you listening before, this is usually the part where I run away!”

Yang ran over to their bags, “Do you have any ice shells? I only have combustion type for Ember Celica.”

Her sister ran over to meet her, “No, but Weiss always has every type of dust packed. Check her bag!”

Neither of them got very far in their frantic search before they heard a shrill, “What on Remnant did you two do?” from behind them.

Weiss spun Myrtenaster’s dust chamber and a quick swipe of her sword later the area around the campsite was covered in ice.

Ruby looked at her in panic and Yang felt the same if not worse anxiety at having to explain things to her girlfriend.

As she stood Yang rubbed the back of her neck, “Hey princess, we uhh…”

“Don’t you ‘hey, princess’ me, Yang Xiao Long,” Weiss growled. Ruby started to back away and Yang glared at her cowardly sister.

“I glyphed here after I heard yelling and saw a forest fire from where our campsite was supposed to be!” her girlfriend shouted. “So one of you needs to make with an explanation, now.”

Yang opened her mouth, but words didn’t exactly come out. As soon as she realized just how absurd everything they had been doing was she quietly shut her mouth. 

The truth was not the best way out of this situation.

“Well,” Ruby started nervously, “It is sort of a long story, but we were trying to figure out how to get Yang to learn to transform into a bird!”

The princess pinched the bridge of her nose, “What?”

**_Dammit Ruby!_ **

“Yeah, so Uncle Qrow said that Yang can’t transform into a dragon, since you know the name thing, Qrow, crow and Raven, raven.” Ruby’s rambling words came out faster and faster, “But then I figured if she isn’t a dragon then she must be a bird, so I told Yang how I transform by spinning. But that didn’t work, so they we tried to have Yang activate her semblance. And I sorta spilled the beans about ruining her bike when we lived in Patch and then she got real mad, and then the forest caught on fire. But I think that if we -”

Weiss held up her hand, “Stop.” Her girlfriend then looked over to her, “Yang, I need a real explanation, not delusional ramblings.”

Quiet laughter came from behind them and Yang turned to find Blake sitting on a log grinning at their predicament.

**_Sneaky ninja cat!_ **

“I don’t know, Weiss,” Blake smirked, “didn’t you accidently set a forest on fire once? It might actually be what happened, knowing these two.” 

Yang glared at Blake, “Way to let the cat out of the bag.”

Blake rolled her eyes in silent remark, then looked back at Weiss, “Told you.”

A very perturbed Weiss closed her eyes and slowly spoke, “So you are telling me that you think Yang can turn into a bird?”

“Yes,” Ruby answered.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and tapped her foot, “And through a series of failed attempts, that I do not need to know the details of,” she added quickly, “you two set the forest on fire?”

“Yep,” her sister confirmed, “But I think we were on to something, for a second Yang looked like a firebird! Wait, that is a great name for-”

“Not to encourage whatever this is,” Blake interrupted, “but Yang has always been a hands on learner.”

**_In too much trouble. Must not. Tell. Joke._ **

“I don’t think just telling her what to do is going to work. During practice she would always just learn by doing,” Blake finished explaining before Yang could get herself into even more trouble. 

“How is that even remotely helpful?” Weiss fumed, “What are you going to do, throw her off a cliff in hopes that she sprouts wings?”

Ruby and Blake met eyes with her own, and Yang agreed that Weiss’s idea wasn’t actually that bad.

“No,” Weiss dead panned, “You three can not be serious. I refuse to be a party to you dolts throwing my girlfriend off a cliff.”

“But Wieeeess,” Ruby whined, “It’s for science.”

Yang watched as her girlfriend raised her hands in frustration before she stormed off away from them with a vexed growl.

 

* * *

 

Yang cracked her knuckles and stretched as she got ready.

Her sister was looking down the side of the cliff they had found, “It is funny how close this spot was to our campsite. It actually kind of reminds me of the cliff that Ozpin launched us off of.”

“Yeah,” Blake looked over the side, “but somehow even higher.” Blake gave Yang a skeptical look, “Are you sure you want to do this? I was actually joking before about this being a good idea.” 

“Maybe she has a point Yang,” Ruby pushed a huge rock down the side of the cliff with her foot.

“What are you two so worried about?” she straightened and checked her gauntlets, “We were literally trained to do this sort of thing.”

Blake walked away from the edge, “Well I for one am worried about what Weiss will do to us if you break every bone in your body,” her ears turned back as they all heard the rock from a few seconds ago shatter at the bottom of the cliff, “twice.”

Yang just rolled her eyes at them as she paced out her launch point from the edge, “You both were all for this just a minute ago, and now you’re backing out.” She looked at her sister, “Who isn’t fun anymore now?”

“I take it back,” Ruby rushed to say as Yang planted her feet. “If you hurt yourself Weiss is going to kill me.”

She just shook her head and winked at her anxious sister as she put on her aviators. Then she exploded in a dead sprint towards the edge of the cliff.

A boost from her gauntlets set her into a spin and she could feel the wind ripping past her ears. It was awesome.

At least it was until she lost control of her spin and gravity started to turn her free fall into a spinout.

Yang frantically started floundering and flapping her arms to try to stabilize.

**_Shit, shit, shit._ **

She closed her eyes and focused as hard as she could.

**_Bird, bird, bird. Just be a bird already!_ **

Suddenly her fall stopped. When she opened her eyes she saw the shadow outline of a bird in the tree tops below her.

“Haha! I did it!” she exclaimed.

But then she quickly realized that birds can’t talk, not even magically transformed birds. It was then that she felt the tug on the back of her jacket as she rose higher. She looked up and to see a giant white Nevermore above her.

Dejected, Yang’s shoulders slumped as the summons took her back up to the cliff where Ruby, Blake, and a very pissed Weiss waited for her.

Blake held onto her own arm and looked off to the side, “Guess she’s not a bird after all.”

Weiss just glared at their faunus teammate as she dropped her summons, and with it Yang.

“Owww,” she remarked upon landing. But no sooner had she stood and dusted herself off than she felt Weiss nearly tackle her with a hug.

“You complete dolt,” Weiss half cried into her side, “if you ever do anything that stupid again I will never forgive you. I almost didn’t catch you in time.”

Yang suddenly felt really bad, and softly hugged her girlfriend back, “Sorry?”

It was awkwardly quiet for a while until Blake broke the silence with a question, “So, just out of curiosity, why didn’t you just ask your uncle how he transforms?”

Ruby rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air, “Well obviously we would have, but he left.”

Blake just looked at her for a long minute then pointed behind them, “Uh, no he didn’t.”

At that they saw black feathers fall from a branch as a crow flew off into the forest in rush. 

Yang immediately understood why none of their plans had worked. She gritted her teeth, their uncle had just pranked them to get out of having to answer questions.

“Qrow Branwen, I am going to stuff you and give you to my sister as a present,” Weiss fumed, “You miserable degenerate drunkard!”

Yang let go of her rage filled girlfriend and found a rock to sit on. As embarrassing as all of their antics had been, she had gone along with it because the prospect of transforming had seemed really cool. 

“So I guess that settles it.” She let out a disappointed sigh, “I can’t transform after all.”

Her teammates gathered closer, as she continued to sulk.

“Well,” Ruby started, “Maybe not. We haven’t tried everything ye-”

Ruby stopped when she got a death glare from Weiss. 

Her girlfriend kneeled down, and Yang felt the princess’s hand on her knee, “What if I just bought you a bird instead?”

Blake rolled her eyes and Yang only half listened to their faunus teammate speak, “That is a terrible idea. She would end up getting a parrot.”

“Weiss having a bird isn’t the same as being able to turn-” Yang stopped when the epic potential of what Blake had just said sunk in. “A parrot would be perfect! I could teach it puns! Its name would be  _ San...  _ Xioa Long.” 

Very suddenly Weiss stood and stormed off in the direction of the campsite with her fists clenched at her side, “I hate all of you so much.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't know "San" is Chinese for three. And since Zwie is German for two.... Yep that joke is soooo much funnier now that I explained it to you. *takes a bow* Your welcome. 
> 
> Anyhow hope you enjoyed this ridiculous what if scenario.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Other stories to check out:**  
>  "A Business Proposal" - Freezerburn Real World AU  
> "Recovery" - Volume 4 Freezerburn  
>  **How to support the author:**  
>  If you want to keep up with story progress check out my tumblr: Shippingk8
> 
> You know the drill: Click the kudo button and subscribe so you don't miss out on the next chapter. And PLEASE take just a minute to leave constructive feedback. Comments from readers has had a really positive influence on my stories and has helped me work towards becoming a better writer.  
> If you liked a particular part, didn't feel like something fit quite right, or want to guess/ share what you hope will happens next then please leave me a comment. I read and respond to every single one, even if just to say thanks.
> 
> And of course, thank you for reading!


End file.
